Bus Girl Naomily Fan Fic!
by factoverfiction
Summary: Naomi meets the girl of her dreams on her way home from work, but will she have the courage and opportunity to get her girl?
1. Chapter 1

Bus Girl- Naomi C & Emily F

Chapter 1- Bus Girl beginnings.

Naomi had just started her new job working for an advertising company in London. She'd started off feeling so enthusiastic about the job but soon her initial excitement had turned to disappointment and unease. Naomi just wasn't good with people. To be honest, she didn't really put much effort into getting to know people and certainly didn't volunteer information. She would listen and smile and be polite (well mostly) but she never showed even the smallest glimpse of 'the real her'. She was gay.

She'd known for years. There had been a few 'drunken' (does one vodka diet coke count as drunk?) fumbles with some girls during her teenage years that _they_ had put down to experience and 'a giggle' but to Naomi they had always meant so much more. It took a lot for Naomi to feel any sort of emotional connection to anyone let alone allow a physical one to happen so when it came to the moment when the girl in question patiently explained that it was fun but she liked boys Naomi resorted to her usual bravado… and then went home and cried herself to sleep.

Her luck didn't improve as she got older. In fact, during her late teens the worse case scenario had actually happened and she had fallen for a close friend, Effy Stonem. The combination of having someone that she could talk to about anything and the security and warmth that came with that, teamed with the fact that her friend was a) very pretty and b) very demonstrative with her affection for Naomi was lethal and needless to say that this resulted in heartbreak. It seemed that bad luck with women was inevitable.

In rebellion of this cruel fate that had been bestowed upon her, Naomi dated men. She 'dated' in that it would get to the point where a few dates in either she would be unable to keep up the pretence of interest and would just not return their calls or ironically they would sense that they weren't getting anywhere (or wouldn't be getting any) and they would tire of her. 'Nothing like being dumped.. BY A MAN!' she would muse.

One of the things she hated the most about her new job was the change in routine and journey. In the past she'd used the Tube to get to work but now had to take two buses which seemed a much slower journey. One day after work however her perspective changed. She'd just boarded the bus which was crowded (somehow she'd managed to find a seat near the back) and she watched as the bus pulled up at the next stop and more passengers got on board. It was then that she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her first thought was 'I hope she gets on the bus' and in the time it had taken to think it the girl had done as Naomi hoped and was heading towards her. She brushed past Naomi as she headed for a seat diagonally opposite her and all Naomi could think was 'when will I get to touch her again'?' The girl in question had long red hair which was clipped back off her face with grips on each side giving a cute, girly look. Naomi sensed she was very feminine by the way she sat and focused her bambi like brown eyes on the book she was reading. 'Harry Potter?' thought Naomi. 'Okay so her taste in literature's a bit shit, but we can work on that…' It dawned on Naomi that she was quite unaware of this particular literary phenomena favouring 'real' books and films but she made a mental note to ask her friend Panda who had become hooked on the series stating 'Daniel Radcliffe's a blimmin' dreamboat ain't he Nai?' Effy (she'd been very understanding about the whole Naomi loving her fiasco and was still one of her best friends) would play along and wind up Panda by arguing that Rupert Grint was hotter, then turning to Naomi to ask what her views on Emma Watson's sex appeal were.

Naomi continued to stare at the redhead. At some point Bus Girl (that was Naomi's nominated name for her given that at his point her first name was TBA) must have felt eyes boring into her because she looked up fleetingly and then towards the glass of the window to check the reflection to see who was looking at her. Time flew by and then approximately 11 minutes later they were at their destination and leaving the bus. Naomi waited. She wanted, no needed, to see where the redhead would go to. She stood and let the other passengers off and slowly watched as the redhead disappeared out of sight, wondering when she would see her again….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Effy and Naomi make a plan.

As much as she had been so taken with the redhead, life continued as it tends to do and she carried on with the endless cycle of work then home or work then clubbing then someone else's home (or bed- just a friend's of course) with only a fleeting sight of the captivating girl when Naomi had missed the bus by picking up dry cleaning (yes she liked things perfectly clean) on the high street and watching her disappear into the unknown as she had the time before.

Naomi's drinking had pretty much taken on a life of it's own and most weekends were lost resulting in Monday mornings full of mixed up feelings; sometimes confusion or if she was able to remember the events of the past two days, feelings ranging from guilt and shame to mild amusement and regret. However, one Saturday morning she woke up and things seemed different. First she was thinking of the night before, trying to remember what had happened or what she might have done or said 'Fucking Stonem and her fucking snakebites!' she mused. Then she was thinking about Bus Girl. 'Jesus Christ Naomi! Why are you thinking about a girl that you have only ever seen once in your whole life!' she reprimanded herself. The unexpected feeling stayed though, like when you've dreamt about someone in a romantic context the night before (often someone you wouldn't consider being attracted to in waking life) and you wake to a warm fuzzy feeling, not necessarily sexual, just comforting when you think of them.

Naomi was so moved by the strange new feeling that she felt changes should take place. She sat up in bed, her head pounding with every movement and reached for her laptop which was on the floor beside the bed. Resting the computer on her duvet she sat crossed legged and turned the machine on, the screen powering up and lighting up the room which was still quite dark as Naomi slept with the curtains closed to ensure an uninterrupted sleep on weekends. She may not have been great with emotions but Naomi was always methodical and believed that there was no problem a good list couldn't solve. She opened a blank document and started to type.

_How I'm going to change my life…._

_1) Drink less or stop drinking completely. _

(She knew this would be the first and hardest step)

_2) Accept my sexuality and try and find 'The One'. _

(She balked at 'The One' and had to stop thinking of the redhead as she did so. She was now officially ridiculous)

_3) Make new friends- Bus Girl maybe? _

(There was some truth with this as maybe her and Bus Girl could be friends but as already established Naomi needed to know people a long time to get past her ice maiden demeanour and also (and more importantly as far as Naomi was concerned) to allow her to decide if she wanted to know them. There was however, something about the adorable redhead that made her want to know her and she couldn't understand why or how she could feel this way. She also knew the whole friendship thing was a bit of a lie as deep down she only really wanted to use being mates as a stepping stone to something romantic with the mystery girl which didn't seem right to her. )

Taking a sip of water she paused. She felt the water slip down her throat and slowly make it's way into her stomach, her nausea increasing. 'Definitely alka seltzer time' she said aloud.

Returning her gaze to the screen she clicked Command-S and named the doc 'New Naomi'. That's what she would become…

Naturally a new plan meant a serious discussion with Effy… which actually meant a piss up. This was contrary to the whole point of the 'New Naomi' concept but Effy's reasoning was to see drunkenness off with a bang and let the sobriety keep for at least one day. Cut to 4am. Sunday morning on Effy's couch with MTV providing the only light in the room. They had been to several clubs in the West End that night working their way around town getting progressively worse for wear. Panda had been there too and nearly got them arrested after screaming 'FBI!' at every police officer she passed much to Naomi's amusement. With Panda asleep on a bean bag Naomi and Effy stayed up smoking, drinking vodka straight from the bottle whilst intermittently eating ice-cream and generally talking shit. 'Thing is' Naomi slurred, 'it's not even that I want to fuck her…. I just want to .. to bloody hold her ya know?' Effy raised an eyebrow but struggled with the combination of alcohol and a late night starting to take their toll. 'Then you should. Hold away.' Effy always gave simple often quite revolutionary answers. 'But how? She's probably not gay anyway…. I mean, I don't know her but I swear if I didn't fucking know better I'd say it's like I lo….' '

ENOUGH!' Effy sat bolt upright and stubbed out her cigarette on the side of the coffee table (the impressions and burn marks suggesting this was not the first time she had done this). 'Evidently this is worse than I thought. Little red riding hood has made quite an impression on the big bad wolf Naomi Campbell. I think you need my help'.

In the final drunken hours before crashing out at 6:30am, Effy and Naomi agreed to a plan to get Naomi and Bus Girl talking using Effy's disarming people skills. It was worth a shot. Thursday that week was agreed as the day as that was the first day Naomi had seen her redhead. But what if Naomi encountered Bus Girl sooner than expected without a plan to fall back on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- When You Least Expect It…..

With a plan set Naomi felt she could confidently go about her daily business- she had until Thursday which meant she wouldn't have to officially worry about the outcome until approximately 10:30pm on Wednesday evening by which time nerves would start to get the better of her. She spent Monday over-eating to make up for the horrendous two day hangover she was still experiencing from the weekend. Tuesday was spent on starvation to make up for Monday and on Tuesday night Naomi decided to allow Wednesday to chill, maybe read a little, watch some TV and get an early night.

It was with these thoughts of relaxation that she boarded the bus on Wednesday evening. Work had been ok, she had a good book to read and both phone and ipod were fully charged- it looked like she was going to have a good journey. She took her seat and searched in her bag for her earplugs which she now kept them a separate compartment in her bag having gone through 3 pairs in two months mostly down to lack of care for them. She caught sight of her compact and in a moment of confidence and vanity admired herself in the mirror. Bleached blonde hair, massive blue eyes and red pouty lips looked back at her. 'Not bad for the lesser Naomi Campbell… or lezzer Naomi Campbell!' she thought. As she placed the mirror back in her handbag smiling at her own in- joke, she looked up and the space which had moments ago been filled with her own reflection was replaced by two chocolate brown eyes, red hair covering one eye in a loose fringe and a small, delicate mouth just as red as her own. Naomi froze and stared at the girl in front of her, both girls looking at each other. The redhead made a half smile and then busied herself with her ipod. Naomi continued to stare, the sound of the other girls earphone spill filling the air.

'This is not how it's bloody meant to go' thought Naomi,' Shit, shit, bollocks'! She hastily searched for her phone. Suddenly she was aware that she had a shitty phone and wondered how it made her look even though she had never cared before. She dialled for Effy. Voicemail. Bollocks. She then tried Panda. Four rings then 'Hi Naomi!'. '

'Hello hun, how are you?' asked Naomi. She was suddenly aware that she didn't know what she was going to say next, attention seeking wasn't really her thing but that was exactly what she was doing.

'Whizzer actually. Thomas is coming down for the weekend and we're gonna stay at a Holiday Inn in town and spend the whole time Surfin', Turfin', BBQin', Kayaking the lot! How's your BUS GIRL?' Naomi panicked worried that people around her hear what Panda was saying so loudly.

'Yeah, it's all going really good. I give it a couple of months and I'll heading the department. They really liked my ideas for the Johansson mobile ad so realistically I'd say it's all going according to schedule' According to what? Naomi had never even HAD a schedule let alone followed one. 'You complete fucking loser Naomi! she thought reprimanding herself. Why was she such a prick?

' Why are you talking like that Naomi?' Naomi was reminded that there was a person at the other end of the phone, one that she would have to do some explaining to.

'Like what Panda?'Fuck fuck fuck.

'Like the blimmin' Queen with her towers and castles up her crown jewels and that!'

Naomi did this often. If faced with a socially challenging situation she would speak in a 'received pronunciation' accent, aka 'RP', basically like the Queen or people on TV in the 60's to intimidate the person she was trying to impress or to impress them into liking her. There were many flaws to this tactic beyond the abuse of the social conventions of the English class system and it was absolute madness- she practically lived in a squat after all.

Naomi continued regardless. 'Yes I know I'm a bit croaky but I've a slight sore throat so I shouldn't really be speaking at all but nevertheless I just wanted to check the arrangements for the rendezvous…

'What the fricking frick Nai?' asked an exasperated Panda.

' …with Thomas once he arrives in London. Anyway, I must dash. Lots of love' Naomi had finished the conversation and had made a complete tit of herself in doing so. Why couldn't she just have had a normal chat with a friend instead of venturing into pseudo public school girl madness?

However there was one upside that Naomi had noted. During her conversation she hadn't heard the overspill from Bus Girls' headphones; it had been very loud before with the occasional lyric and high hat audibly filling the space but during her conversation she hadn't noticed it at all and it wasn't as if she had been overly concentrating on what she was saying….if anything she had never made less sense in her life. Naomi sat uncomfortably debating whether it was plausible that the redhead could have been interested enough in her to turn her music down to listen to what Naomi was saying on the phone.

After some thought she decided to try and make eye contact with the girl (which scared her significantly) to try and find a clue to the redhead's feelings in her eyes. Slowly and timidly she gazed towards the face in front of her. When her eyes had reached their destination she had to stop herself from gasping. Bus Girl really was beautiful and not only beautiful but lovely and Naomi could barely look at her because of this. She realised she was half squinting as the fear that she would be met with a blank stare or worse no eye contact at all, took over her and she struggled to find those brown eyes that though new to her felt familiar.

'I know you' Naomi thought. This was not a literal realisation but Naomi _knew _the girl in a way that was beyond comprehension or logic and more significant for the fact that someone with Naomi's mindset had even thought it. 'There really are some things beyond explanation' she sadly thought as the girl failed to return her gaze, instead looking out of the opposite window past cars, shops and other irrelevancies.

It was a blow and the blonde both understood why and yet failed to, at the same time.

The final destination was announced on the speakers and passengers began to collect their belongings to leave the vehicle. Naomi defeatedly began to pick up her handbag and umbrella and let other passengers off first but just as she stood up she noticed Bus Girl in front of her trying to get past the numerous people to the door before her. Naomi instinctively allowed her to leave her seat first and waited for her to stand and leave. It was then, as she was doing so that the redhead turned to face her and smiled.

'Thanks' she said.

_One_ small word. And a smile.

Naomi was so shocked that her dream girl even knew she was alive let alone speaking to her that she couldn't muster _any_ words.. she couldn't even smile. Instead she raised her eyebrows and gave a look of acknowledgement and left the bus trailing behind the girl of her dreams both girls walking off in opposite directions.

It had been a disaster and worse still an unexpected one, but with this much damage done why did Naomi still feel hope?


End file.
